Puppet
by SourL
Summary: Someone requested for a Sasori oc story a while ago. She is a puppet and he is a puppeteer. She is willing to be with the one she loves, no matter how bloody it is. One-shot. SasoriXOC -edited


Strings bind the puppet. The puppeteer controls those strings. Therefore a puppet is controlled by the puppeteer.

Puppet

Back then, when we were both human, I was always in the hospital. I watched him from the window, make non-living things come to life. He visited me sometimes at a certain time. Never a minute late, he was the type who hated making people wait.

When I was feeling better than usual, I walked outside with Sasori-danna on his days off. That didn't happen often and my body was so frail. I couldn't walk as long as I wanted. So I ended up being carried by him, until I was rested well enough to walk again. I always felt so guilty making him late to wherever he was going next, but he never once blamed me.

On my birthdays, he gave me a doll that he made. Everyday I brushed the hair of the dolls he gave me over the years. Each coming year, the dolls turn out to look more realists than the previous year. But I love the first doll he gave me the most.

Sasori-danna always said that my skin was ice cold. But he also said that, one day; my soft hands will become warm once more again. But something happened; I was dying from the disease that tormented me all these years. Sasori-danna turned me into a puppet. Now I am ice cold forever. But he told me that I am the eternal beauty, his philosophy. He even turned himself into a puppet, that way, we could be together forever.

Now, he is the puppeteer and I am the puppet. We fought against many enemies, and won every time. Although he doesn't really like to use me often, but I still wish to fight by his side.

* * *

One day, I was summoned to battle. I saw a girl with pink hair and Sasori-danna's grandmother. I can't believe how time passed us by. Baa-chan looks much older than I remembered. Baa-chan stared at me in shock.

"That girl… She's so beautiful…" The girl with pink hair looked at my in awe.

"I thought she was dead…" Baa-chan whispered.

"Hello, Baa-chan. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I bowed in a polite manner.

"This is an odd sight to see. Before you were so frail that it was impossible for you to become a ninja, and here you are, wearing ninja clothing."

"It's been so long since I was that same girl in the hospital. That I almost forgotten the feeling of being alive." I replied.

It was a long time ago since I was truly alive; I've forgotten what it felt like to have feelings coming out of me except for my love and my adoration to Sasori-danna. To be honest, I think the day I was turned into a puppet was the day I truly felt like I was reborn.

I noticed that Sasori-danna was holding back. I think, no, I know he still loves his grandmother very much.

"I didn't think you turned Yukiko into a puppet. All this time, I thought you left the village in depression of her death. But the truth was you just ran away with her." Baa-chan was still surprised that I was a puppet. Her eyes were still staring at my figure.

"She is my ultimate art, the everlasting beauty of my philosophy. She was my first human puppet. She is my weapon and a tool." Sasori-danna attached his chakra strings on me.

We started fight. During the fight, I lost my right arm when fighting against Sasori-danna's first puppets, his parents. Later on he summoned his army of puppets. But in the end, like humans, puppets had a limit too. Sasori-danna was about to be attacked by his first creations. I ran towards him and tried to block the swords. It was all in vain. I couldn't block the swords. Sasori-danna was hit in his critical point on his chest. I looked at Sasori-danna in horror.

Baa-chan was trying to save the young girl's body. She was trying to use tensei nin-jutsu.

"In the beginning, it was for you… I alone spent many years working out this jutsu for you. With this jutsu, I can even give life to a puppet… In exchange for using up the user's life…" Baa-chan confessed about her jutsu. She turned towards me. "I was going to use it for your parents and Yukiko… But… Now, it is already a dream that cannot be realized… Pathetic…"

"Pathetic… When did you start getting senile, Grandma?" Sasori-danna asked.

The pink haired girl woke up. Baa-chan didn't die. The pink haired girl tried to hit Sasori-danna. I stopped the attack. I was hit so hard that I fell on the ground. One of my legs was disconnected from the impact of the ground.

"Sasori-danna…" I whispered. I can't remember what this feeling was called… Is it anger? Is it sadness? My heart felt like it fell into an abyss.

"Even connected by blood ties as we are, I won't feel a thing if grandma here dies. My heart… Is just like this body." Sasori-danna was talking to the pink haired girl.

She started yelling at him.

"Don't get angry at Sasori-danna… Even though his heart is like his body. And even though I'm his weapon and tool. I'll still fight for him." I whispered at the girl. She looked at my in pity. I didn't want that look. All I wanted was Sasori-danna.

"I am a puppet, but an incomplete puppet with a core of my real body… Not human… not puppet… Yukiko, even though I am incomplete, I refuse to believe that you are incomplete. You are my everlasting beauty… Give them my reward for me…" Sasori's words were getting slower. He died in his parent's arms.

I dragged my body towards Sasori-danna. When I got near him I wanted to cry. But I'm not human. Not anymore… I told Baa-chan and the girl about the spy and Orochimaru.

I looked toward Sasori's face. "You're wrong, Sasori-danna… I am incomplete without you… Without a puppeteer, how can a puppet be expected to move?"

"Yukiko…" I had a feeling that Baa-chan was looking at me.

"I'm not mad at you Baa-chan. You were like a grandmother to me as well. I'm sure you noticed Sasori-danna feelings. In the end, he still cared for you. Please forgive him."

"I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness, Yukiko …"

I looked at Baa-chan and smiled. "Baa-chan you really were like my grandmother. I'll follow Saori-danna anywhere. Even though I've became a puppet, the one feeling that never escaped me was that I love him." I grabbed a sword on the ground with my left hand.

"No, wait stop." The pink hair girl tried to stop me. Baa-chan grabbed the girl's arm and looked down.

"Even if I go to hell, I'll find him no matter what. Last time, we didn't have a proper good bye. So, I'll say it now. Baa-chan, good bye and thank you for taking care of us."

My body fell down and let go of the sword. I reached for Sasori-danna's hand. I kissed his lips. If only, I could've done this sooner. But in the end it was dark and quiet.


End file.
